It Was The Small Things
by animechick100
Summary: "I've learned not to hide your feelings from someone you care about... Because, if you wait to long... You might miss your chance..."


**Hi everyone! I really wanted to write a story about KukaixYaya because I adore these two together! Kukai getting with Utau is just blah to me! Haha! But, I really hope you enjoy reading this. I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Never have and never will! Even though sometimes... I wish I could ;) **

**It Was The Small Things**

It was the little things she did that he liked so much. Her smile, her laugh, her babyish attitude, everything... Her smiling and giggling at him everytime he did something stupid. Sometimes he would just act stupid just to hear her laugh. It probably sounds kinda stupid to do that but, oh well. He was her best friend. Sometimes he liked it, and sometimes he hated it! Sometimes it sucks just being the best friend. I wanna be more then that... But, I can't tell her that.

The worst part now is that I have graduated. I have left her behind. I miss her so much! I can't see her in the halls anymore. I can still visit after school and all but, when I do... I have to see HIM. The new Jack chair. Kairi.

Everytime he did go to visit the guardians, Yaya and Kairi were always talking to eachother, him giving Yaya that smile. That smile with them UGLY GLASSES! Ugh... I know that if I don't tell Yaya how I feel then nothing between us is gonna happen. So I should say something to her... But, what if me asking her ruins our friendship? What if she rejects me? Will she ever look at me the same again? Maybe, I shouldn't say anything...

Kukai walked down the pathway of the middle school having a inner-battle with hisself. "I have to tell her..." Kukai whispered to hisself. He could always just pick her up from the Royal Garden and take her home. Yes! That was the perfect idea! Kukai did a victory dance and ran towards to Royal Garden making all of his soccar buddies look at him like he was a idiot.

...

"Ugh! I hate work! Can we take a brake?!" Yaya whined looking over at Tadase who let out a sigh.

"Yaya, all we have is one more paper, then we can all leave" Tadase reminded her for the tenth time in a row. Yaya nodded before laying her head down on the table letting out a sigh herself. This was so boring...

"Don't complain Yaya, you hardly did any of the papers anyways" Kairi told her, making her groan.

"I was tired" Yaya lied with a smile. Amu and Rima looked at Yaya and chuckled, making Yaya look at them and smile.

"Yo everybody!"

Everyone looked over to see Kukai walking into the Royal Garden with a smirk on his face. Yaya smiled brightly as she jumped from her chair, running towards the brunette boy, and diving on top of him, squeezing him. "Kukai! Yaya missed you!" Yaya told him as he hugged her back.

"I missed you to Yaya" Kukai whispered making Yaya smile brightly. Amu and Tadase both greeted Kukai as well while Rima drunk some of her tea and Kairi graded the last paper.

"Why are you here Kukai?" Amu asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit y'all, plus, I'm gonna take Yaya home today" Kukai replied looking over at Yaya, giving her a thumbs up. Yaya smiled happily.

"Yay! Kukai is taking Yaya home!"

Man, he sure did miss her voice...

"Well, we're done anyways" Tadase told him. "So you two can go ahead an-"

"Let's go Kukai!" Yaya squelled, cutting off Tadase. She grabbed her bag and Kukai's hand and ran out the Royal Garden leaving everyone speechless.

"Well then" Amu said looking back at everyone. "I guess we can leave to?"

They all nodded.

...

"Yaya is soooo glad Kukai came! She missed seeing Kukai because he NEVER visits!" Yaya shouted, glaring over at Kukai who chuckled.

"Sorry Yaya, Iv'e been busy with soccor" Kukai said making Yaya pout.

"Soccor is more important then Yaya?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL YAYA!"

"That's what it sounds like to Yaya" she told him, sticking out her tongue. Kukai smiled at her childness. He missed that too. "I'm sorry Yaya. I really am" Kukai apologized making the girl look up at him with her brown, chesnut eyes. She smiled. "Yaya guesses she can forgive Kukai" Yaya exclaimed making Kukai grin.

"And to make it up to you, how about some ice cream?" Kukai asked making Yaya's eyes sparkle.

"YES!"

...

"I want a brownie chocolate sunade please!" Yaya told the woman behind the counter as she nodded.

"Make that two" Kukai said as Yaya licked her lips watching the people in the back making her sundae.

"Let's go find a booth" Kukai said as Yaya nodded, following the soccor player to a booth. They both sat there waiting for their order. Kukai looked over at Yaya. They were both sitting there quitely. He had to say something.

"So.. how is school Yaya?" Kukai asked making Yaya look at him.

"School? It's the same 'ole stuff" Yaya said as Kukai nodded.

"Oh okay, well what about guys? Got one your interested in?" Kukai asked, trying not to look to suspicious.

"No, because all the guys at Yaya's school is u.g.l.y" Yaya told him, spelling the word 'ugly' out.

"Score!" Kukai whispered to hisself happily.

"What did you say Kukai?" Yaya asked, making the boy jump.

"U-Um, I said c-c-corn!" Kukai said, just thinking of a word that kinda rymed with what he said. Yaya just looked at him confusely until the woman came with their sundae's making Yaya's eyes light up.

"Yay!" Yaya squelled happily as the woman handed her and Kukai the food. Yaya smiled, grabbing a spoon and digging into the ice cream, her tongue sticking out while she did it. Kukai couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She got happy over the smallest things... Well, he did too.

Kukai took a bite of his sundae and looked out the window of the ice cream parlor. He looked up at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy. "Hey Yaya!" Kukai began making Yaya look at him. "Let's eat these quickly so I can get you home, it looks like it's about to rain" Kukai told her as she nodded, eating her ice cream a little faster then what she was before. After awhile both of them were done. Kukai left a tip and they walked out the door.

"Thanks for walking Yaya home today Kukai" Yaya said thanking the brunette. Kukai smiled walking beside the red head.

"It was no problem."

"But Kukai, why did you wanna walk Yaya home? You never wanted to walk Yaya home before" Yaya asked looking up at Kukai with cuorisity. Kukai gupled. Oh God, she had to ask... Well, you were gonna tell her eventually Kukai. But, he didn't want to do it now.

"U-Um well, Yaya I need to tell you something" Kukai told her, as they both arrived at the gate of Yaya's home. Yaya looked up at Kukai and smiled before a raindrop hit her nose.

"Make it quick Kukai" Yaya told him as rain started to come down slowly.

"Yaya, I don't know how to tell you this. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but, I didn't know how you would take it. Your my best friend and I don't wanna lose you as a friend. But Yaya, I'm starting to develope feeling towards you. And not just feeling like oh your my best friend! No, like actual feelings. Yaya, I really like you. And I took you home to tell you that."

The rain started to pour down, getting both of them soak and wet. Yaya looked up at him wide-eyed. Was this just a dream?

Kukai let out a sigh. "If you don't feel the same I understand.. But, I've learned to not hide your feelings from a person you care about, because if you wait to long..." Kukai cupped Yaya's cheeks pulling her closer to him. "You might miss your chance" Kukai told her, before smashing his lips against hers.

Yaya's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red. This was not a dream! Not at all! This was reality.

Kukai pulled away from the girl, looking at her blood red face. She looked up at him. "Kukai.." she began, her eyes filling up with tears. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Yaya! I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

"Yaya loves you too Kukai! Forever and always" she told. She wipped away her tears and smiled up at the boy. Kukai smiled pushing her soak and wet strands of hair out of her face before leaning down towards her kissing her again. Yaya smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

She smiled. "Yaya always wanted to have her first kiss in the rain."

He smiled back. "Dreams can come true, can't they?"

Yaya smiled at him brightly and hugged him tightly. "Yaya loves you Kukai!"

Sometimes, the smallest things people do, can take up the most room in your heart...

**That was it :) I really hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. If they were OOC I'm sorry. I tried my best making them sound like eachother. But, I ain't gonna lie, I really enjoyed writting this. And I hope you liked reading this! Review!(: **


End file.
